I Kissed a Girl (Song)
For the same song, but the version that was sung by Tina, see here. I Kissed a Girl is a song by Katy Perry, featured on her debut album, One of the Boys. It is sung by Santana Lopez and Rachel Berry with Tina Cohen-Chang, Quinn Fabray, Mercedes Jones, Brittany Pierce and Sugar Motta backing them in the episode I Kissed a Girl. Lyrics Santana: This was never the way I planned, Rachel: Not my intention Santana: I got so brave, drink in hand Rachel: Lost my discretion Santana: It's not what Rachel: I'm used to Santana: Just wanna try you on Rachel: I'm curious for you Santana and Rachel: Caught my attention Santana and Rachel with the Girls: I kissed a girl and I liked it, Santana: The taste of her cherry chapstick Santana and Rachel with the Girls: I kissed a girl just to try it, Rachel: I hope my boyfriend don't mind it Rachel and Santana with Girls: It felt so wrong, it felt so right, Don't mean I'm in love tonight Santana and Rachel with the Girls: I kissed a girl and I liked it, I liked it Rachel: No I don't even know your name Santana: It doesn't matter Rachel: You're my experimental game Santana: Just human nature Rachel: It's not what good girls do, Santana: Not how they should behave Rachel: My head gets so confused, Santana and Rachel: Hard to obey Santana and Rachel with the Girls: I kissed a girl, and I liked it, Santana: The taste of her cherry chapstick Santana and Rachel with the Girls: I kissed a girl just to try it, Rachel: I hope my boyfriend don't mind it Rachel and Santana with Girls: It felt so wrong; it felt so right, Don't mean I'm in love tonight Santana and Rachel with the Girls: I kissed a girl, and I liked it, I liked it Santana and Rachel with the Girls: Us girls we are so magical, Soft skin, red lips, so kissable Hard to resist, so touchable Too good to deny it Ain't no big deal; Santana: it's innocent Santana and Rachel with the Girls: I kissed a girl, and I liked it, Santana: The taste of her cherry chapstick Santana and Rachel with the Girls: I kissed a girl just to try it, Rachel: I hope my boyfriend don't mind it Rachel and Santana with the Girls: It felt so wrong; it felt so right, Don't mean I'm in love tonight Santana and Rachel with the Girls: I kissed a girl, and I liked it, I liked it Charts Trivia *During the performance, when Santana says her first "The taste of her cherry chapstick" line, her hair is sticking out in various places, however, when we see Santana again her hair is back to normal. *This is the song that Tina used for her audition for the New Directions. Making this the 2nd time this song was sung in Glee. *The second song sung by Tina that has been reused with different singers. The first was Tonight. Both reused versions were released, neither version featuring Tina was released as a single. *First performance to ever be recorded by someone's phone (Kurt's and Blaine's). *Last song by Katy Perry to feature on the show (As of season 3). Gallery Tumblr lutpzlJjhb1qhl34to1 500.jpg SantanaRachelIKAGS.png SantanaBrittanyIKAGS.png QuinnTinaIKAGS.png NDGirlsIKAGS2.png NDGirlsIKAGS.png Rachel and Santana.png Rory GIF i kissed a girl.gif|Rory's Face during performance Kissed A Girl.jpg|I Kissed A Girl Fanmade Cover ( I do not own ANYTHING)|link=http://gleethecovers.com/|linktext=Original Source brittana-i-kissed-a-girl.jpg santana-brittany-sugar.jpg sugat santana britt.png|Sugar, santana & Britt quinn tina.png|Quinn & Tina ND girls.png|ND girls & Troubletones Videos thumb|300px|rightthumb|300px|left Navigational Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by New Directions Girls Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Glee Songs